Proper lighting is essential in the filming and photography industry. However, many of the traditional lighting solutions offered in the industry are limited by their ability to accommodate multiple applications. This is often the case, for example, when there are frequent changes in lighting requirements or placement position. Moreover, many of the traditional lighting solutions are often impractical, lacking ease of quick setup and transportability.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved lighting solutions with particular applicability in the filming and photography industry.